


Oh baby, I'm so much better (than Icarus)

by CallmeVee



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chemily, F/F, Fluff, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: All the stories she had been told as a kid, seemed to be true. And Chloe can't be more thankful for having Emily's curious ass with her.





	Oh baby, I'm so much better (than Icarus)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Rare Pair Week, guys! I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Reviews, please.

"STOP BUGGING ME, EMILY!" a very frustrated Chloe entered to the bathroom with an equal bubbly brunette hot on her heels. She loved her friend; to pieces even. But she tended to be so much to handle sometimes. Even for Chloe who was considered a bubbly sunshine girl for their friends. But Emily? Oh, lord. She was a whole upper level.

"BUT CHLOE! Listen up!" Emily grabbed the redhead's arm and spun her so they could be face-to-face. "This research says that they do exist! Isn't it amazing?" and Chloe couldn't find it in her heart to pop the young girl's bubble.

"I love you, Ems. I do. But I think you're becoming a little obsessed with all this thing" Chloe brought a hand to her shoulder blade, trying to calm the itching that seemed to be chronic by now.

"It's itching right now. You know it's a possibility" the stubborn brunette tried to convince her. "Besides, you remember being told a lot of stories about them as you were a kid" of course she'd bring it up. Damn Emily for being so curious -sometimes way too much for her own good- and damn herself for sharing random stories she was told, with her.

"Yes, Em. And that's what they are. Some mythological creatures that people use as... ACHOO" Chloe sneezed hard, her whole body shaking. "Ugh. Whatever, as I was... What now, Em?" Chloe frowned at her friend's blank face.

"You... OMG! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! I WAS RIGHT!" Emily closed the distance, trying to reach something behind her.

"What are you talking about? You have a fever" she reached for the taller girl's forehead, trying to check the temperature.

"No fever, I'm great" she spoke with a smirk. "You, on the other hand..." Chloe was spun again to face the big bathroom's mirror. "Have-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Chloe's scream could have totally shattered the windows. "TAKE THEM OUT! I DON'T-"

"They're beautiful" Emily whispered amazed by the big wings on Chloe's back, her body shivering at the softness of the new addition.

"THEY'RE ENORMOUS, EMILY!" Chloe couldn't find in her another feeling than panic. Did this mean that she gets to change her whole wardrobe in order to fit this gigantic... wings? Oh shit. She has wings! SHE HAS FUCKING ANGEL'S WINGS!

"Calm down Chloe. You can't take them off but-"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, YOU IDIOT! I HAVE FREAKIN' WINGS!!" Chloe felt bad instantly for snapping at the sweet child that Emily could be sometimes. "I'm sorry"

"As I was saying..." Emily ignored her apologize. "You can't take them off, but you can hide them" she finalized letting herself lose in the withe-as-snow feathers.

"How?" the redhead's voice came shaking as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She wished for the stories her grandpa used to tell her were that. Just stories.

"First of all, you have to relax" Emily's hand found hers. Chloe rolled her eyes; as if it was that easy. "Do you trust me?" the brunette asked with a long sigh.

"Always, Em" she tried to concentrate on other stuff but in the things that Emily's touch was doing to her.

"Good. Now breathe deeply and focus on your... Oh, my god. I can't believe you have-"

"EMILY!" Chloe called her friend's attention. "We need to go back to the girls and I can't walk with these things"

"Right, sorry" she blushed, a shy smile on her lips. "So, deep breaths and canalize your energy to your wings. You have to be able to retract them back" her voice was so soft that Chloe wondered what'd feel like to be lulled by her.

And Chloe did as she was said. Counting till ten, she calmed her breath and tried to hide them. She really did. "I feel nothing," she spoke after some moments of silence. "Em?" she asked at the absence of words.

"It... it almost did" she responded. Blank face mixed with curiosity and amazingness. "Try it again"

 

And that's how Chloe found out that all those stories people said were in fact, true -she was proof of it. And for the first time in her life, she was happy to have someone as inquisitive as Emily.

It seemed that at age of eighteen, your wings could come up at any moment and it wasn't always in the same ways. As her grandpa told her time ago, some could get them with just a sneeze or even a hard cough (she was glad it was the first option) and some could get them at strong emotions like anger or fear. She just hoped she didn't get to stop what she's doing and run to save some dumbass from any imminent damage. God knows she'd trade her perfect wings for dusty ones.

 

Emily, on the other hand, was literally obsessed with Chloe's wings. She'd ask for the redhead to bring them out every time they were alone -something that seemed to happen so often- as she'd remember stories about those beautiful beings -not that she considered Chloe one of them, and would talk to Chloe about what new info she had found.

Deciding to take her eyes out of her current book, she started to walk without a real destination finding herself in the hidden spot she and Chloe shared sometimes. It wasn't a surprise when she found the redhead sitting at the edge of the cliff with her legs hanging. 

 

"Sup, Angel?" she called with a smile on her face.

"My name is Chloe" she sighed without looking at her.

"What's wrong, Angel?" she repeated making herself comfortable besides Chloe. Legs crossed and body facing her.

"I don't want this" the redhead finally looked back. Her eyes casting a shadow of sadness. "I don't want to contain my emotions all the time. I don't want to fear for someone finding out about me" Emily's heart hurt the sadness of the words.

"This is a curse only if you feel it like that. You can always keep working until you get so attached to them that they'll obey you" her hand found its place on Chloe's tight, giving it a squeeze. "Besides, how many people get to fly for free?" she smiled fondly at the laugh that escaped her friend's mouth. If it wasn't music to her ears.

"I guess you're right" Chloe shook her head trying to hide her smile. "But still. There's not so much help I can get, Em. I wish I could be a witch. It'd be so much better" she returned her sight to the endless sky.

"And set things on fire whenever you argue with someone? No thanks," the brunette shivered at the simple thought. She knew that magical creatures had it harder. "Plus, I love your wings. They're beautiful and so soft and-"

"You love them, got it" Chloe cut her standing still.

 

Before she could even react to the words, Chloe fell from the cliff making her heart stop. "CHLOE!" she felt life starting to leave her body. Oh god, what would she do now that-

"Perks of having wings" Chloe suddenly appeared in front of her, mischievous smile tugging from her lips. Her big white wings balancing her in the air contrasting against her hair. The sunset enlighting her long locks, making it look like her precious face had literal fire as a halo. The sight was just... breathtaking. Oh god, she knew right then right there that she had fallen for her Angel and there was no way back.

"Don't fly that near the sun, Icarus" she joked in an attempt to regain her breath.

"Oh baby, I'm so much better than him" Chloe retorted winking at her playfully.


End file.
